Family Troubles
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Gambit falls very ill but is called off to New Orleans with family trouble. Scott throws a pissy fit, Rogue worries and takes action, and Logan follows along. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Family Troubles_**

A/N: I'm brand new to this fandom. Warning, I'm a RemyxRogue shipper, all the way, but to be honest I've only read a few of the comic's back issues (I'm working on getting my penniless self some more) and this fic is based before anything that I've actually read. Granted, is a wonderful invention. I love it, but it only takes me so far. I'm still rather confused to just how then entire Antarctica trial and abandonment went down, so if anyone could tell me, that would be lovely, b/c this takes place not long after that. I'm going to tell you now that I've taken liberty with some things… I believe I read somewhere that Remy didn't go back to live with the X-Men after the whole ordeal, well he did in this. Minor things like that. Hopefully I won't put a huge hole in the cannon…

If I have too many blaring mistakes, please let me know.

Merci

TS

**Chapter One: Sick Days**

It had started with a sneeze here, a small cough there. It was nothing, of course. Nothing always seems to progress into a full blown cold when one allows it to. Now Remy LeBeau lay on his bed, curled as tightly as he could get to keep the warmth in. He didn't want to get up to fetch the blanket that he'd tossed off not five minutes before when he felt like his skin was on fire. How could the body be so fickle?

Something in the back of his mind told him that he was supposed to have met Rogue for lunch and then they had a Danger Room session with several of the others. The idea was shoved back with the one about getting up to get his blanket.

Remy let small groan escape his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, praying that his pounding head might quiet so that he could regain the few hours sleep that he'd lost the night before and he blamed for his current condition. He was sure that if he'd slept properly that he'd had been right as rain by this morning, but no such luck for poor Gambit.

He sneezed and shivered again, his tired mind finally admitting that he would be getting no sleep this afternoon. Slowly and almost unsteadily he stood and grabbed for his boots that he'd left at the foot of his bed along with his traditional long coat and two-fingered gloves. If nothing else, he'd make an appearance in the Danger Room as to avoid a lengthy and pointless lecture from good old Cyclops later on that evening if he chose to go eat dinner with the rest of them.

------

"He's late again, Professor."

Professor Charles Xavier sighed and nodded. "Yes, Scott, I'm well aware of that fact."

"Sir, if we continue to allow him to do this he's never going to be any help to the team." Scott turned away slightly, speaking slowly as if he were testing each word as he spoke. "We really know very little about him, Sir. Why is it that you allow him to continue here when we've seen nothing that merits trust?"

"Thought you'd put that behind," Logan's gruff voice came from his back.

"Glad to know someone here's on Gambit's side," a raspy voice came from the door. All eyes turned to see an ashen faced Remy LeBeau standing there, dressed more or less in his traditional outfit, sans the headdress. His hair was falling loosely around his face.

"Gambit, we've been waiting for fifteen minutes," Scott huffed.

The thief gave a shrug. "Sorry."

"Gambit?"

Remy looked over at the professor and flashed a wide grin. "I'm up for it," he answered the unasked question. It was obvious to the professor, and anyone who cared to notice, that Gambit was not at his top, but, as always, Xavier was ready to let Remy take responsibility for himself.

"Okay, everyone, get ready for the practice run," Scott said sternly. "We'll discuss your tardiness later."

When Scott had turned away from him, Remy made a face that brought a chuckle from Logan. The smaller man patted the thief's shoulder. "Someday he'll get the stick outa his ass."

"Ya really believe that?"

"No."

"Didn' think so," Remy replied with another grin. He watched Logan walk to the middle of the room where it would start and felt Rogue approach from behind. She placed one gloved hand on his arm gently.

"You look horrible, sugah," she said quietly.

"Like I told the professor, I'm up for it. Don't you worry none, chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave him a little push towards the others. He was impossible more times than he was not and she wasn't sure why she put up with him. He turned to make sure that she was following and she gazed at him for a moment. Oh yeah, she was head over heels for the idiot swamp rat. That would just about do it.

The simulation started and everyone jumped into action. The team comprised of Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, and Rogue and the powers flew. It was the workout from hell, with everything from sentinels to Sabertooth, to the rest of the Marauders showing up, to Sinister himself. Not ten minutes into the simulation, Remy felt his head begin to swim. Everything around him felt blurry and he wasn't so sure of his ability to finish this one out. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear it. 'Just a few minutes more o' dis,' he reminded himself. 'Den I can go sleep 'till mornin' if need be.'

"Gambit, look out!"

Rogue was pushing him out of the way before he knew what was happening and he felt himself hit the ground, Rogue on top of him. The simulation came to an end abruptly and Xavier announced that that would be all that he was requiring for the day's practice.

As soon as the professor had left the Danger Room, Scott turned towards Remy, who was still in the process of trying to stand back up without finding his face meeting the ground. Whether Cyclops noticed how flushed Gambit had become or how he seemed to be swaying unnaturally, no one knew, but they did see their leader take out quite a bit of pent up frustration on the ill young man. "What the hell was that, Gambit? You've been showing up late for practices, and you can't even deal with those now. We are a team here, and you better start acting like it or when the simulations turn real, you'll be the death of us all."

"Oh, lighten up, Scott," Rogue drawled. "He's sick. He shouldna been here at all." She turned her attention back to Remy. "C'mon, sugah, let's-"

"No no," Gambit said with a strained smile. "I don' t'ink Cyclops is quite done wit me yet, chere. I'm sure he'd love to yell some more, non?"

Scott flushed with anger. "Perhaps he wouldn't be sick if he weren't up to all hours making mysterious phone calls to heaven knows who without so much of a word to anyone about it."

Gambit's eyes flashed darkly. "That's none o' yer business."

"Just get out," Cyclops snapped.

No one dared speak as Remy simply nodded, took two steps towards the door, and felt everything fade into darkness as he pitched forward.

-----

Consciousness returned to him very slowly and he wasn't too thrilled when it did. The first thing that he was aware of was his aching head being egged on by the beeping of machines. He was obviously in the medical lab. The question was, how did he get there? The last thing he remembered perfectly clear was the simulation booting up around them in the Danger Room and from that point on things had become progressively more and more cloudy until finally everything was black.

Remy tried to sit up only to find that it was more of a difficult task than he'd imagined. There was a IV stuck in his left arm, dripping some sort of fluid into him and his headache was growing unbearable. He reached to pull the needle out when a voice interrupted him.

"Good to see you awake, Gambit," came the calm voice of Hank McCoy.

"Kinda wish I wasn'," Remy groaned as he fell back against the pillow. "How long've I been out?"

"For two and a half hours," Hank answered. "You've got quite a fever raging."

"You getting' rid of it?"

"I'm certainly trying to. It would help if you'd leave that IV there. Yes, that one." The hairy doctor moved around to take a look at the new readings that his machines had taken from the ill thief. "Fever reaches 103.5° F, dehydration, I'd say exhaustion?" He waited for Remy to give him a sarcastic look. "Did you keep lunch down?"

"I didn' eat."

"Ah. That explains something." He made a few marks on his chart. "How long ago did you start feeling ill?"

Gambit blinked a couple times, trying to clear his head. "Few days ago. It's jus' a cold, Hank."

"A cold tha' had you passin' out in the Danger Room, sugah," Rogue's voice drifted into his ears.

"Rogue's been here up until about twenty minutes ago when I made her go get something to eat. I'd rather not have two sick X-men to deal with…"

The young woman in question smiled. "Anda fine job you do of it, Hank. Remy's just a bad patient is all."

"Or no patient. You know, Remy, if you'd come in when the symptoms first started we could have avoided this."

"I thought I had it covered."

"Well ya didn'," Rogue answered him from his bedside, placing a gloved hand on his cheek. "Good heavens! You're still burnin' up! Ain't ya got that fever down at all, Hank?"

"I do, actually. It was 104 when he came in."

Gambit didn't hear much more of the conversation as he drifted in and out of a semi coherent state. Rogue's voice brought him mostly back.

"Remy? You hear me, swamp rat?"

"Huh?"

"Ah said that someone's been callin' for ya all evenin'. Didn't leave a name or nothin', jus' kept sayin' he'd try back later. Know anythin' 'bout it?"

Remy groaned loudly. "Oui… Sadly enough."

Rogue glanced up at Hank, silently making a request of him. He nodded. "Well, I have other work to attend to. Rogue, please keep an eye on him. See if you can get him to drink some of that water there and I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Thanks, Hank," the southern belle called after him before turning her attention back to the ill man before her. "So, what's all this about, Remy?"

"What's what about?" he murmured, slipping back into that wonderful, dreamless sleep he'd been sleeping up until about ten minutes before.

"The phone calls. Scott said somethin' 'bout 'em in the Danger Room."

"Did 'e? Dere not'in', chere."

Rogue frowned. "Remy, sugah,Ah wish you'd trust me…"

"I do!" Gambit rasped, eyes full open now and staring up at her. He struggled to sit up and found himself pushed right back down.

"Remy, you dolt, don' do that! You'll jus' make yerself worse."

"But Rogue… I do trust you. I love you."

"I know, Cajun," she whispered, kissing her gloved fingers and placing them on his forehead.

He sighed. "My father wants my help on somethin'," he murmured sleepily.

"You not going to do it?"

"No. S'not my place anymore."

"But he's your father, Remy…"

"And it's his job t' take care o' the Guild. Not mine. His. He don' need my help."

Rogue sighed and stroked his sweat drenched hair back. "You want any water, sugah?"

He shook his head, pain exploding as he did so. He didn't think he could stomach even that at that point. "Jus' wanna sleep," he murmured.

"Then do. It'd be good for ya." Rogue smiled as she realized he was alright sleeping and pulled up a chair. She'd stay by his side, where she belonged.

----

An hour later Remy was still sleeping peacefully. His fever had dropped back to 103 and this seemed to please Hank greatly. Rogue felt relieved. She'd been scared half to death when he dropped the way he did in the Danger Room. The only thing she'd noticed other than the main thought of getting him to Hank was Scott's oddly guilty look plastered on his face.

She heard the door swish open behind her and Logan entered, motioning for her to follow him quietly out. She looked down at the sleeping Remy and smiled, touching his face carefully. "Ah'll be right back, hon," she murmured as she stood.

She followed Logan out to the hallway where Professor Xavier and Jean were waiting for them. "How is he?" Xavier asked.

"Doin' better," Rogue answered, relief evident in her voice.

"Scott feels horrible about it," Jean said quietly.

"Well he should," Logan responded in a gruff tone.

"No… Remy's been sick for a bit now, he just doesn't know how to take care o' himself properly sometimes…" Rogue explained.

A silence spread through the four of them until Rogue glanced back toward the door. "Ah better go back in there…Ah don' want him wakin' up alone."

Jean smiled softly at her and nodded. "It's good for you to be there for him. You two have been through a lot."

Rogue looked down at this and nodded. She left quickly and opened the door to the med lab. She gasped when she saw him. He'd grown several shades paler in the last five minutes that she'd been gone, sweat beading up on his skin and sliding down to drench the sheet that was tucked around his bare torso. His breathing was coming in gasps and he was gasping out bits and pieces of a dream, best she could tell.

"Remy, hon, can you hear me?" she murmured softly into his ear, putting a gloved hand over his forehead to brush his hair back.

He coughed, struggling to breath. "Not again!" he gasped through his struggles. "Please… So cold…not again…"

Rogue was starting to get worried. "Remy? Sugah? Can ya hear me?"

Red on black eyes snapped open, wide and frantic. "I'm so sorry," he rasped, desperation sounding in his voice. "I'm so sorry. Roguey, please don' leave Remy… Not 'gain…."

He reached a hand up, groping for hers and she grasped his quickly. "Hank! Get in here!" she called, holding tightly to the Cajun's hand. "Hold on, Remy, shh… It's okay, sugah. Ah'm right here. Nothin' to worry about. Ah'm not leavin ya. Ya couldn't make me. Ah'll be right 'ere. You hear me? You hear me, Remy LeBeau?"

There was no verbal response from the man as he simply clung to her hand and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hank came flying around a corner, glasses perched on his nose. "What happened, Rogue?"

"Ah don't know!Ah stepped out for a minute to talk to the Professor andAh came back and 'e was like this. Beggin' me not to leave."

He was shaking all over, clinging to her so tight in nearly hurt. His eyes were tightly shut again as if he were fighting the pain away. "So cold," he murmured through clenched teeth. "Roguey…"

"Ah'm here, Remy. Right here."

"I don't believe he can hear you, Rogue. He's having a rather vivid dream…. Or perhaps a memory fused with a dream like state."

"Memory? Antarctica."

Beast nodded. "I'd say so."

"Well can't ya wake 'im up?" Rogue demanded in a horrified whisper.

"He'll come out of it shortly. Keep talking to him. Let him know you're there. It's not so much that he can't hear your voice as your words. Your voice alone may help more than either of us know." He paused, as if debating over his next words. "If it's not too personal, Rogue, might I ask if you two… ever discussed what happened in Antarctica?"

Green eyes widened and then looked away. "No."

"Such a horrific experience for everyone," Hank murmured. "Perhaps it would be in both of your interest to take time to discuss it. It's your choice, of course, but it's a suggestion." He paused again and gazed at Remy's quieting form. "Ah look… He seems to have settled out a bit now. If you stay with him, I do think he should be alright."

Rogue watched Beast leave and felt the grip on her hand tighten again. She looked down to see Remy staring back at her. "Chere?" he rasped, eyes still clouded with fever.

"Hey there. Ya feelin' better?"

"Not by much," he admitted. "Did I talk in my sleep, chere? Gambit had strange dreams an'…"

"Remy…" Rogue murmured softly, reaching her free arm across his torso and laid her head against the blanket that covered his chest. "Ah'm so sorry, Remy."

"For wha'?" he asked, confused.

"For leavin' ya, ya dolt. I left ya t' die and Ah… Oh mah… Remy, Ah left ya t' die! How can ya even stand the sight 'o me?"

Remy sighed heavily and reached an unsteady hand to stroke her hair. "I love you, Rogue. I've said it before, I'll always say it… I love you, more 'n anythin'."

"Ah love ya too," she whispered.

The quiet moment was interrupted by the sound of a cell ringing. Rogue sat up, eyes darting to find it. "That shouldn' be on down here…"

"I'm surprised it's gotta signal… It's mine."

Rogue nodded and went to search through his coat for it. She found it just in time and opened it up. "Hello? Yeah, this is Remy's phone. He's sick, can ya tell me? Well, ya don' have to be rude about it, mistah. 'ere 'e is. Good grief…" She handed the phone to Remy. "Some friends you got, Cajun."

Remy frowned and cleared his throat, coughing as he did. "Oui?" There was a long silence and then a short conversation in French. Gambit's expression changed from irritated, to worried, to irate all in the five minute conversation. He seemed to be wrapping it up as Rogue listened and shut the phone off. Very slowly he pulled himself into an upright position and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling the IV from his arm as he did so.

"An' jus' where do ya think yer goin', Mistah?" Rogue asked, a frown on her pretty features.

"Nawlins."

---

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope to either make it a two chapter story or make the other chapters shorter than this. Fifteen pages… Quite a bit more than usual for a chapter for me. Granted, I got what I wanted in there. Soo…. Anyone notice that I don't like Cyclops? Show of hands? All of you? Smart crowd you bunch are:grins: That means you'll review, right? Please? My addictions caffeine and reviews. Simultaneously, if possible. So give me a good cup of hot tea and reviews for next time I log on and I'll be one happy camper.

TBC

TS


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Catch the Train**

"What the hell do ya mean 'Nawlins'!" Rogue demanded.

"Somethin's come up," he answered as he stood very slowly. The room spun around him and he was sure that once he put all his weight on his feet that his knees would go weak and he'd find himself on the floor. Thankfully everything only swayed and he stayed mostly upright. Now came the hard part: walking.

"Ah don' care if somethin's come up, Cajun, you get back in that bed right now!"

Remy turned to face her, wishing that he felt as confident as he sounded. "Chere, I'll be fine. Don' worry 'bout it."

"Not two minutes ago I was worried for yer life, ya idiot!" Rogue growled, eyes narrowing.

"Well ya overreacted!"

The door swished open behind them and Rogue turned to look over her shoulder. Xavier had been the interruption in the building argument and he now sat there, eyes gazing at them, waiting until they were quite done. Rogue snorted in frustration. "You tell 'im, Professor, that he doesn't need t' be goin' anywhere!"

"Quite frantic phone calls we've been receiving," Xavier murmured. "Family issues?" When Remy's eyes widened, he smiled. "Your shields have been very weak the last several hours. Jean and I have been having trouble not hearing it all. You broadcast rather loudly without them."

"I've got to go."

"Understandable."

"Professor!"

Xavier held a hand up as if to say that she had not let him finish. "Understandable, but are you certain that you will do your father any good? If you do happen to make it to Louisiana and are still on your feet, you'll never be any match for those you are up against."

"I've got people there dat'll help."

"I quite doubt that will matter," Xavier murmured. "Granted, I will not stop you from going, but may I make a request?"

"Oui."

"Take Rogue with you."

Remy's eyes widened. "I can't take her int' dis!"

"Afraid she'll see somethin' she shouldn't?" Logan asked with a small smirk on his face. He was leaning against the entrance door, gazing at them. There was no malice in his voice, but not too much humour either.

Gambit didn't find it funny and he frowned. "I jus' don't wanna get her mixed up in dis. _Gambit _don' wanna get mixed up in dis, but he ain't got no choice."

"Sugah, ya know Ah'll be fine."

"Take Logan along as well, if you worry for her safety," Xavier offered, receiving a less than thrilled look from Wolverine.

Remy snorted. "Don' have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not really, Sugah," Rogue answered with a small smile.

The Cajun nodded. "Fine. If yer comin' then be ready in an hour."

------------

"Remy!"

Gambit turned to see Jean standing down the hallway. She moved quickly to catch up with him. "Hi ya," he greeted.

"I just wanted a word before you leave," she said quietly. She looked at him for a moment, as if waiting for the OK to continue in the very personal territory they both knew she was about to tread in. "I'm sure Charles told you that you were-"

"Broadcasting, is how 'e put it."

Jean nodded. "Yes. We didn't mean to hear, Remy, it just sort of happened, but be that as it may, I feel I need to say something, but I won't without your permission."

Red on black eyes narrowed slightly. "I have reasons to be secretive about my family, chere."

"I know, but that's not what I was going to speak to you about." This received a strange look. "Your dreams were what were loudest," she said slowly, allowing the realization to just what she'd witnessed sink in.

His eyes grew wide for a moment, but then he relaxed, leaning against the wall out of exhaustion, a well guarded expression on his hansom if not pale features. He motioned for her to continue.

"I'm sure you would think this is none of my business, but both you and Rogue are my teammates."

"This has nothin' t' do wit' Rogue."

Jean blinked in surprise. "It has everything to do with Rogue. She left you there."

"We've been over dis, Jeanie. When she absorbed me that time she got more'n she bargained for and-"

"Pulled all of your self-hate into her own mind so she couldn't tell the difference," she rattled off blandly as if she'd heard it a dozen times."Yes, Remy, we've been through that."

"So what are ya getting' at, Jeanie? Make it quick. We've got a train to catch."

Jean looked down at her boots and sighed. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is that if you're still having as vivid of dreams as you are-"

"Anybody would."

"True, but there was something in them that has strained the two of you. Rogue doesn't know it, but I would wager that you do, Remy. Don't let it put a rift between you. You'll need each other more than ever over the next few days."

Remy flashed her his usual grin. "I'll keep it in mind. Merci."

Jean watched him walk away, eyes sad. She had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal that she couldn't quite place and she knew that if something went terrible wrong in New Orleans… Well, a time for those thoughts would come soon enough. No need to push them.

------

Rogue spotted Logan sitting at the base of the stairs, head relaxed back against the over-stuffed cushion of the chair. He knew she was there, but made no reaction as she set her single bag down. "You think he's got transportation set up?"

"This is Gambit we're talking about. He's ready."

"Ah'm worried about 'im, Logan," she murmured softly.

"Hank's going to throw a fit, if he hasn't already," Logan said. "I'm still trying to figure out just what Chuck has in store for all of this. Somethin's not addin' up."

"The professor obviously knows more than we do about it."

"Complainin' 'bout tha', Roguey?"

The two X-men turned to see Remy standing in the door way. He was dressed in black with the exception of his traditional long jacket around him. He shouldered a back pack and his sunglasses were slipped to down on the bridge of his nose so that he could see in doors. "You two ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Logan responded. "How're we goin'?"

"Train."

"When'd you get tickets?" Rogue asked.

A grin spread across the thief's face and he reached a gloved hand up to her cheek, caressing it. "Rogue, chere, we don' need tickets for de way we're travelin'."

---------

Rogue frowned as she followed the two stealthy men in front of her. Remy's face had still been ashen coloured at the mansion and she was sure that she saw sweat building against his face in the moon light now. She frowned, reminding herself that he'd resent her pestering him on this. It wouldn't get anything done. At this point they just needed to secure a box car and wait it out until they reached their final destination.

"Dis'd be it," Gambit rasped, pointing to the train on the tracks.

"You up for train hoppin'?" Logan asked, eyebrow arched.

"Always," the other responded with a wide grin.

The three mutants moved quietly towards a car and slipped inside of it, closing the door so that only a little light could shine through.

Rogue watched the two men carefully. Logan was never one to simple accept the safety of the situation and was, per the usual, overlooking every inch of the box car. Remy, on the other hand, had slid into place in a corner, using his back pack as a pillow.

"Ya know," Remy murmured as he heard Rogue approaching, "I'm kinda glad yer comin'."

"Really?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Oui," he answered tiredly. He leaned into her, and she pulled him so that his head rested in her lap. A smile crossed his lips at this and the three of them settled in for the long ride as the train lurched into motion.

---------

A/N: Well there's the second chapter. Off to Nawlins they go.

Poison Rogue: Thanks muchly. I'm hoping that it'll go just where I want it to, but one never knows….

Lynx Ryder: Yay! It's so good to see familiar faces! Or.. names, as the case may be….

Prexistance: Thanks muchly on the Antarctica clarification. I just about had it right, but I wanted to double check with everyone so as not to make blaring mistakes…. It happens and it's very sad when it does

4Rogue: Thank you very much!

Guest: Thanks muchly. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: New Orleans **

Rogue woke several times over the course of the next few hours to Remy moaning in his sleep. His fever didn't seem to be raising any, but if it were going down, it was very slow. She ran her gloved fingers through his hair gently. His eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into them.

"Mornin'," Remy rasped, grinning up at her.

"No, it's still night." She glanced over at Logan who was sleeping, although she could tell he could hear them even in his sleep. "So, ya wanna tell me what's goin' on, Cajun?"

"Hmm? Oh. Dis trip?"

"Yeah. The one ya decided to run off and take when you could barely stand. That one. You told me that you were going to make yer old man fend for himself."

"Dat was before dey called an' said they'd gotten 'im."

This caught Rogue's attention. "Who'd gotten him? Who's him?"

Remy sighed, and this turned into a coughing fit. He rolled off of Rogue's lap, eyes wide and hand trying to smother all the noise he was making.

"Can'tcha keep it down over there?" Logan grunted, not fully awake.

Rogue watched helplessly as Gambit tried to hold back the coughs, failed miserably, and looked like he as about to hurl before remembering that he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast that morning, nearly twenty-four hours before. He groaned, falling against the uncomfortable floor of the boxcar. Rogue was by his side as soon as he fell, pulling him back into a more comfortable position against her. He took a shaky breath, chills running through him.

"Anythin' Ah can do?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Dis ain't half bad right here, Chere," he murmured.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "When ya've settled down a bit, Hank sent medicine for you to take. With food."

Remy groaned at the thought of this.

"Don't be such a baby."

"'m not!"

"Would you two shut up?" Logan growled.

They laughed until they heard the unsheathing of claws. That sound sobered them up very quickly, reducing anything they said to a whisper, which was not hard in Remy's case,

"So, Cajun, you had a nicely timed coughing fit, but it's over now and you'll have to answer mah question."

Gambit sighed. "Ya know a bit about de two guilds, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, a while back – before I came into it – de Thieves Guild started doin' business with some group up north. I don' know much about 'em. Never cared. Dey always struck me as more trouble than der worth. Dey've been pressuring Jean-Luc for years to get into dey drug business, n' he's been tellin' 'em he's not interested every time."

"Ah'm gonna guess they stepped the pressure up a notch, hmm?"

"Sounds like it. Jean-Luc's been callin' for dey past week and a half, beggin' me to come help him smooth it over. Don' know why he wanted me out of anyone else just under him. Doesn' make sense, since I've been somewhat out o' th' loop." He stopped, blinked for a moment as if he were trying to regain his focus and remember just where he was going with his words. "Den dat phone call came though in the med lab an here we are."

"So what _can _ya do t' get Jean-Luc back?"

"Technically, wit' him out of power for de moment, I'm in, so dere callin' fer me to come have a chat wit' 'em next."

"Yer accent gets thicker when you're half a sleep, ya know that?"

"So do you have a plan or are we just bustin' in there?" Logan asked from the other side of the car, surprising the other two with the comment.

"Don' know yet. We'll have t' see when we get dere."

"Reassuring, Gumbo."

--------

Remy jerked awake some hours down the road, red on black eyes growing wide. "Where are we?" he asked as he sat up a bit too fast for his own liking.

Logan took a sniff of the air. "Gettin' close. We gettin' off here?"

The thief nodded, standing and gathering his belongings. He offered Rogue a hand up in which she turned down with the smirking comment to the extent of he would fall down and that would get them no where fast.

Rogue pulled the door to the box car open and watched as the ground seemed to be moving past them at an alarming rate. Under normal circumstances she was sure that none of them would have any trouble hopping off and landing with the utmost grace, but at the moment… "Remy, hon…"

"I'll be fine."

"Ya always say that and it ain't always true, sugah." She grabbed him by the jacket and the three of them flung themselves out of the moving train. Logan rolled when he it the ground, coming up with dirt covering his face and irritated look in his blue eyes when Rogue landed easily beside him. Remy's knees took that moment to give out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Yeah, Gumbo, you'd have done a fine job of jumpin' out on your own," Logan said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Gambit looked as if he might start to retort, but then thought better of it. "Let's get goin'. We're runnin' out of time."

---------

Rogue had to admit, she was impressed. The house that Remy had called home from age ten on was ancient looking, but well kept. It was beautiful in a traditional New Orleans style that made her want to go on a search through it.

"Ya like?" Remy's voice drifted into her ears.

"It's amazing."

"I know. And dat's just the outside, mon coeur."

Rogue looked up into his eyes, causing him to grin. She smiled back, taking her hand from his. His grin turned into a frown and his eyebrows knit. "Roguey?"

"I didn' figure you… I dunno, I just thought maybe you wouldn't want anyone to-"

The thief grinned as he took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "C'mon. Let's get dis over wit' so we can have some time, non?"

"I don't like this," Logan said lowly as the started through the gates of the large house. "Smells like fear."

"Where is everyone? You'd think a house this big'd have people in it…"

"It does, usually," Remy answered, eyes darting to every corner. "Dey musta run for it when dey came after Jean-Luc."

"I'm gonna guess you and your old man aren't on the best of terms?" Logan murmured.

"What gave ya that idea?"

"The fact that you've been using his name instead of anything else. Not that I'm one to ask, but most people don't call their fathers by their first names."

"We had a fallin' out few years back," Remy answered quietly.

"And you won't expand on that," Rogue murmured, knowing the answer.

"Course not, chere."

They moved further onto the grounds, Logan's senses on high alert. Remy pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it in the lock, turning it only to find it already unlocked. He frowned at this.

"I'm going to guess that the head of the thieves guild's house is never left unlocked," Logan growled.

"Guessed right." Remy moved further in, motioning for them to hold back. The house wasn't lit except for the mid morning sunlight gleaming in through the half closed windows. The entire place, as Wolverine had mentioned, felt like fear and quick escape. A chair was overturned here, a lamp broken there. It worried Gambit more than he wanted to say. People had gotten out, he knew, or Richard – the man from whom he'd received the frantic phone call from the day before – would never have been able to contact him.

"Someone's in here," Logan said lowly. He balled his hand into a fist, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to release his claws and find just who was hiding in the darkness.

"Oui, but dey'll come t' us," Remy answered, voice also low.

The door slammed behind them. "Ah don' think we'll have t' wait long, boys," Rogue said as she glared at a shadow that moved through the darkened room.

The man came into the light. He was an impressive height, appearing to loom over all three X-men, though his slim build may have added to some of the appearance of height. His icy blue eyes gleamed in the dim light. "Remy LeBeau. So it's true, as they say, that your eyes glow."

Remy frowned irritably. "'m afraid you've got me at a disadvantage, homme. You seem to know me…"

The man before them leered. "Your father's been quite a handful, Mr. LeBeau. I do hope you'll come with us and persuade him towards a different path. The profit for your family's business would be quite large."

"I've heard it all before," Remy answered flippantly. "We're not interested, So you can just return Jean-Luc back and we can go along our way, non?"

"No."

"Figured at much."

The man approached the thief slowly, watching him. Several more came up and circled the X-men. "My name is James Carwin, Mr. LeBeau. I assume you know where I am from?"

"Oui."

"Very good then. I'm sorry that you have not come to us in better health. It would have looked more hopeful for you if you had."

Remy's eyes widened as the man leveled a gun at him, the other men doing the same. He looked back towards Rogue and Logan, hoping that if nothing else, they'd make a run for it. He opened his mouth to tell them to when he heard the sound of the gun going off and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and his eyes focused on a small dart lodged just under his right collar bone. Rogue called his name and that was the last thing he knew before sinking into darkness.

-------

A/N: There always seems to be one chapter that I really don't like and this is it. It's the bridge chapter that gets me from point A to point B, but not well. If you're familiar with my writing, you probably know what I'm talking about. It's the one that jumps around a bit in order to get to where it eventually needs to go. Bah.. I hate these chapters.

In other news, one of my good friends from back in high school is moving to China for a year. Sad times.

Lynx Ryder: I am now very angry at this Josh Holloway man. I blame him for Gambit being written out of the third movie. : yells at the actor : I too adore Logan. I got a hold of the Gambit comic 'House of Cards' that Logan's in and found out that he likes the OC… not exactly the most… Wolverinish show ever known to man/mutant kind, but ah well… makes for a good laugh.

Poison Rogue: Well, I'm glad you like it then! I always like to hear the 'I don't like this usually, but yours I like' from readers. It means I've done something right. So thanks!

Irisheyesrsmiling: Yay for Logan, Remy, and Rogue trips off into chaos. We cheer them on.

Ishandahalf: And here's another chapter to move the plot along (hopefully). Love the penname, by the way.

Rubic-cube: and continued it has been

Princess fairys: Yeah, I'm to the point in the comics where I'm going to just plug my ears and say it's not happening b/c Remy and Rogue don't seem to really be together at this point. What is it with all these blasted American comics turning my favorite characters evil? First DC did it and now Marvel… Shame on them.

4Rogue: Thanks so much! I always like to get the characters as close to the original as possible, which can be difficult with so many different writers in the cannon, non? But we strive. Thanks muchly for the review.

TBC

TS


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Answer Remains the Same**

The first thing that Remy LeBeau noticed was that his arms were pinned up over his head and he seemed to be hanging from a chain hooked to the ceiling. The next thing that came crashing into his realization was that the position made it even more difficult to breathe than his cold would have done naturally. He winced as a cough ticked his throat and he gave into it, causing his whole frame to shake and the chains to dig into his wrists.

"Remy?"

He blinked in the darkness. "Roguey? You alright, chere?"

"For the moment. They've got some tough cuffs here."

"No kiddin'," the Cajun grumbled as he fingered the chains around his wrists, finding that his fingers were nearly numb. Well, that was no use to him if he were to pick the lock.

The sound of the door opening somewhere far to his left caught his attention. Lights were flipped on and the harsh illumination burned his eyes. James Carwin stood before him when he finally opened his eyes again. The man smirked up at his prisoner, sending chills up his spine.

"Good to see you awake, Remy."

The man struck a nerve with the casual informality, but he'd never know. Gambit returned the smirk with a devil-may-care grin of his own. "So we gonna get dis over and done wit so dat I can turn down your offer again?"

Carwin slammed a fist across Remy's face, sending the bound man swinging. "You need to watch that mouth of yours, Remy. It might just get you into trouble." He grabbed Remy by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I've heard what they call you. The devil, hmm? It doesn't frighten me, mutant. None of you do." He shoved his captive back harshly and turned his back. "Your father will be brought in here shortly and our discussions and negotiations will begin." That said, he left the room.

"Remy?"

The thief groaned as he forced himself to look over his shoulder the best he could. With the lights on and his eyes finally adjusted he could make out that Rogue was chained to the wall behind him, hands stretched out to her sides and feet also fastened below her. Blood was dried against the side of her face. Apparently even her invulnerability hadn't saved her from the effects of a direct and vicious blow to the head. Logan was chained a good ten feet down in much the same fashion.

"Remy? You alright, sugah?"

"Yeah," he murmured, voice suddenly very raspy and low.

"Can ya pick the locks, Cajun?" Logan asked from his place.

"Nothin' to pick 'em wit' an' my fingers are so numb I'm not sure dey'd get de job done."

A grunt was his only reply and he suddenly felt as if he were left all alone in the circular room with only his own harsh breathing for company. He knew that his friends were behind him, but without the strength to keep himself looking over his shoulder he could not see them. He was sure Rogue was watching him carefully, but her silence was deafening.

The door was flung open and Jean-Luc LeBeau was tossed in. He landed in a pile on the floor before picking himself up very slowly. "Remy?" he questioned when he got a good look at the man hanging by the wrists in the middle of the room. "Remy!"

"Hey, Papa."

"Boy, you should have come when I told you to and none o' dis would 'ave happened!"

Remy winced slightly at the elder man's raised voice. He could take the yelling on any given day, but his head had begun to pound upon his coming to and a raised voice was never the cure for it.

Jean-Luc didn't miss the reaction and looked at his adopted son very carefully. "You look like shit, Remy."

"T'anks for noticin'."

The head of the Thieves Guild frowned deeply but didn't have time to say what was on his mind as the door opened and Carwin entered with two men behind him. They did not look friendly.

"Mr. LeBeau," Carwin addressed the elder man, "I do believe we have a discussion that is to take place today."

"Some how I doubt it'll be a discussion," Jean-Luc growled, eyes narrowing.

"That, my dear fellow, all depends on you. I hear you've lost one son already, hmm? Are you prepared to lose another or perhaps we'll finally come to an understanding?" Carwin motioned to his two goonies to haul Jean-Luc to his feet and clasp his hands in one of the remaining shackles against the wall. "Make sure he's got a good view, boys. We want him to see everything."

"What are ya gonna do?" Rogue asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Carwin seemed to ignore her as he approached Remy, grasping him by the chin so that their eyes met. "Such beautiful eyes, really, to cause so much fear. Perhaps I'll gouge them out by the end of this? I suppose that depends on your father."

Remy couldn't help but feel the uneasiness settle in his stomach, and for the first time in several days it was not because of the cold or high temperature that plagued his body. It was the instinctual uneasiness that told him he was about to regret coming.

The man before him snapped his fingers and one of his goons brought what looked like his own bo staff forward and handed it to him. "Recognize this?" Carwin asked, waving the shortened pole in his face. He pressed the button on it and it expanded to its full length. "Some rescue party you turned out to be."

The first strike caught Gambit straight across the ribs, causing him to have to choke back his cry of pain. The room erupted into semi-chaos as Rogue began screaming at her captors, struggling with all of her strength against her restraints. Logan unsheathed his claws, finding them mostly useless as they were still restrained by the chains. Only Jean-Luc remained silent.

"Nothing to say, old man?" Carwin asked, glancing over at the head of the Guild. "How very sad." The second blow came crashing down against the thief's left shoulder and the third against his up stretched arms. His tormenter laughed as he shoved him hard, sending Remy swinging. "Quite a strong boy you have here, Jean-Luc. How long are you going to allow him to become a human piñata?"

A stern, cold look was in Jean-Luc's eyes as he glared at Carwin. "Mark my words, when this is over-"

"Threats and promises of my demise will not save your son, Jean-Luc. Your word and your cooperation will."

"Maybe you ain't been listenin'," Remy growled, using the momentum from the latest pendulum like swing to gain a decent kick at his captor. "De T'ieves Guild ain't gonna do yer dirty work!"

The kick missed as Carwin moved out of the way and swung the bo staff at him. It connected hard with Remy's upper rib cage and a sickening crack was heard throughout the chamber. Two red on black eyes went wide and their owner gasped, biting back the pain filled scream that wished to erupt from his throat. Instead a low moan trickled out as he was left swinging.

"Do you see that, Jean-Luc? You've even got your kid with as quick of a mouth as yours, and do you see where it gets him?"

"Gambit?" Rogue called out, watching the Cajun man swinging with his head down against his chest.

"'m still here," he answered sluggishly.

"Not for long, with the way this family seems to work," Carwin growled as he moved over to him. He pulled a knife from his pocket and in on quick motion had sliced through the front of his shirt, leaving a very thin, shallow trail of blood from just below his collar bone to his pants line. He circled the captive mutant and ripped the shirt off from behind. "Pull him higher. I don't want his feet touching the ground, do you hear me? You see, Jean-Luc, what your son is going through? It's only the beginning." The sound of the chains moving echoed through the room and Remy grunted in pain.

"He wants you in the middle of our business as little as I do," Jean-Luc responded.

"So that makes it alright for him to take the beating, does it?"

"I'm not giving it t' him."

"Might as well be," Carwin responded as he pulled the bo staff back to strike again. The impact drove the dangling man back and he spun as he struggled against the restraints. He couldn't make his numb fingers move enough to fry the restraints off. Another hit came against his back and he swung again. This went on for what seemed like an eternity before the sadistic man finally stopped. "Your answer, Jean-Luc?"

"Remains no."

Carwin looked at Remy who was breathing heavily at this point, but that soon turned into coughs and gasping for breaths. "Very well," their captor said slowly, eyeing the younger LeBeau. "We'll continue this at a later time." That said, he motioned to his two men and they walked out, the door shutting tightly behind them.

"Remy? Hon, you alright?"

"I'm alive, if dat's what you're askin'," the weak reply came.

"How bad, Cajun?" Logan's rough voice reached his ears.

"Don' know. Everything hurts. T'ink he broke a couple ribs though…"

Silence fell over the four captives for a few moments, with only the sound of Remy's hitched breathing to fill the room. Rogue finally sighed, breaking the monotony. "So, what's the plan, boys? Or are we just gonna let 'em beat Remy till he dies?"

"Personally, chere, I'm not up for dat one."

"Didn' think so, sugah. Ya got any ideas in that thick head of yers?"

"'m workin' on dat, girl. Workin' on it real hard."

-------------

A/N: Well, look at that. There's another chapter. Yay! Not much to say… I start work tomorrow, so it's bound to be a lot less writing time with that.

TBC

TS

Irisheyesrsmiling: Suspense is what keeps ya comin' back though. :)

BlkDiamond: Thanks very much

Prexistance: Oh, you know it will make him sicker. I mean, you can't become a human punching bag and not have it damage your health some, but don't go kill them yet. It would set my plot back. Villains are so hard to come by. Decent ones, that is. I rather need them at the moment.

Norah: Wow… Thanks so much! Truly uplifting review! I love those :) Thanks so much and I hope this chapter meets standards

PoisonRogue: Yeah… tough chapters, but thank you.

Kiersten: Here it is :)

Lynx Ryder: Yeah, I took a looksee at his photo on line. He would have made a loverly Gambit.

Rogueishleia: Hehe… I knew I should have been watching Lost. I never have time to watch anything with school. My mom watches it, but once I left home I couldn't even catch glimpses anymore. Very sad. But he is gorgeous, there's no doubt about that one.

Anna: I feel like I shouldn't respond b/c you were on the first chapter and I've probably already responded to this on the phone, but ah well…. Oh, and if you want me to be nice to Scott, we need to write that fic you agreed to so that you can do whatever you were going to do with him (I'm personally for Logan and Jean hooking up and him staying gone, but you knew that, ne?) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Safe Havens are Always Useful**

A/N: I live!! Really, I know that that's kind of hard to believe since it's only been about three months shy of a year since I updated this story. I'm really very sorry… I've had wonderful responses from it and even wonderful artwork come my way because of it :D . Sorry for the wait, maybe this chapter will help, but keep in mind that I haven't had the time to sit and write lately :sigh: so I'm a wee bit rusty.

* * *

Rogue watched as her love continued to sway even though Carwin had not returned in the past fifteen minutes. Every time Remy moved, shifted, or even coughed, he would swing in his dangling position. She wanted nothing but to rip her shackles to pieces and save him, but whatever these were made of must have been designed to neutralize their powers. She'd seen Logan's hands slowly cover in blood and finally start to slow from where he'd allowed his claws to come through earlier. She wasn't the only one affected and she could make an educated guess that Remy was in the same situation.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" Jean Luc asked, glancing around the room. Silence met him and he turned to watch his adoptive son. To most onlookers, Remy was nearly unconscious. He was bruised and beaten, looking much like the human piñata that he'd been compared to before, but to the eyes of the man that had seen so much potential in that young thief so long ago, Jean Luc saw the red eyed mutant's numb fingers fumbling with the locks, still more deft in their deadness than any normal human's fully functional hands could be.

There was a soft click and Remy fell to the ground. His knees gave out beneath him and he collapsed fully to the stone floor, breath hitching as he struggled to breathe.

"Remy!" Rogue gasped. "Remy, please, hon, Ah know it hurts, but they'll be here soon and it'll hurt more. Sugah?"

"I hear ya, Roguey," Remy assured her quietly, forcing his body to obey his mind. He lifted himself up, very slowly and painfully, from the floor. He seemed to not be able to make it much past his knees and began to crawl to Rogue. He stopped at her feet, resting his head against her leg.

"Don'tcha go to sleep there, swamp rat," Rogue chastised, but while her voice should have been sharp, it came across soft and easy on his ears.

He nodded, unable to risk sparing the energy to speak, and forced himself up. Without the cuffs around his own wrist, he was able to let the sparks from his fingers do all the work. Rogue caught him as he pitched forward, unable to stand. "'m sorry, mon chere," he whispered, voice raspy and barely audible.

"Shh," she soothed, stroking his hair. "Hold tight, sugah. Ah gotta get Logan an' yer dad free, don' Ah?" She eased him down for a moment and set to doing just what she said. As the final shackle came off, a clang echoed through the room that she had not caused.

"Look at this," Carwin's voice drifted into their ears. "Clever, clever. Someday I'll learn that you mutants can't be trusted on your own. Far too clever, even if you are all tied up, hmm?" A smile that made Rogue uneasy crossed his lips and he started towards them.

"Now listen, mistah. No means no and Ah think you've been told no too many times already. You don' get outa my way Ah'll teach ya just how dangerous we can be."

"Daring words for such a pretty lady."

"You have idea," Rogue responded with a wide grin. She began to tug on her glove slowly.

"I'm not afraid of you people."

"That's a good thing, mistah Carwin. Ya know why?" She paused for a moment before reaching up and touching his face. His eyes widened a little more every second until she finally released him. He collapsed at her boots and she pulled the glove back on. "Because then ya don' know what hitcha."

"More are comin'. Let's get outa here before we've got more than even we can handle," Logan said as he began to scoop Gambit up off the floor.

"No," Rogue murmured quietly, taking the tall Cajun in her arms. He shuddered and curled into her. His long form was awkward to carry like this, but she found very little in the form of other choices. She pulled him closer and started walking. "Well? Ya comin', boys?"

-----

If there was one thing that Logan and Rogue could count as something that Jean Luc had taught his son, it was stealth. The slipped from the formerly locked door with little trouble, other than the fact that Gambit had completely lost all forms of consciousness by this point. While Jean Luc may not have claimed any skill in the art of picking the locks on his own cuffs, he could pick a door's lock with the best of them.

"Where to now?" Logan questioned as he sniffed the air around them.

"We should get Remy to Hank," Rogue answered quickly. "He needs help."

"I can get 'im help here," Jean Luc murmured. "Ya wouldn' wanna take t'is mess back witcha to yer school."

Rogue's eyes went wide and she gripped Remy closer. "They'd follow?"

"Course. 'dey'd've gone ta ya first if dey'd known how to get dere."

The young mutant shuddered at this. "Then let's get somewhere safe. Ya know a place?"

The old thief grinned widely. "'course."

It was nearly an hour later of twists and turns through the streets of New Orleans that took the small group to the house they'd begun at. Instead of entering through the front door, or even the side door as any normal person might have expected, Jean Luc touched a brick in the furthest southern corner and a door slid open in the ground. "Dere ain't too many occations t' use dis," he explained as he started down the steps. "C'mon."

Rogue looked back and Wolverine. "We don't have much of a choice, Roguey," he answered her unasked question in a very low voice.

"Remy doesn't trust him, 'member?" she reminded him, glancing at the man in her arms.

"He doesn't _like _him… There's a difference."

"Maybe. You first, sugah."

"No, I'll watch your back. Ya never know what's followed us this far."

Rogue nodded as she descended the stairs into the chamber below. It was a small cellar that appeared to be used as a long forgotten wine cellar, the bottles racked against the wall and the young woman wondered if this was it. She heard the door slide close above them and Logan's breath almost on her neck. He didn't like the situation, she knew, but neither of them could think of a better alternative.

Jean Luc reached for one of the bottles and yet another door opened into a much larger room. Several people were seated around a table in the center of the decent sized room. They looked up at their entrance, one woman standing quickly. "My word, what happened?" she gasped.

"Same reason I told ya to get down 'ere," Jean Luc said easily. "Carwin."

Logan's eyes shifted from one person to the next. The woman had stood looked anxious, her dark eyes latched on the man in Rogue's arms. Tears had built up and she stepped forward cautiously and reached a slender hand out to Remy's face. "He's burnin' up. Bring 'im 'ere," she ordered and turned. In three or four quick strides she'd reached a door and turned the knob. She waited until the young mutant had walked forward and they entered the room together, the door closing behind them.

"We call 'er Mama Marie," Jean Luc said without further explanation.

Logan grunted. There was only one thing he was sure of, and that was that this would be a very, very long night.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. My life has been insane lately and I desperately need to update several fics on here, but just haven't had the chance. It's spring break so I have a little time, and I might be able to get another chapter out soon, maybe. Don't hold your breath, but reviews always inspire.

Oh, and I managed to get my hands on a couple new comic back issues :D

* * *

RemysRogue: Thanks, I hope I kept the dialect correct this time… I have such a hard time getting away from a fandom for as long as I have this one and then coming back and trying to pull them right back into character as if nothing has happened….

Chibified Youkai 101: Why, yes, yes he is :D

BlkDiamond: One less Remy would be a sad thing indeed.

Prexistence: Yes, after I'm done with him (if he lives) you may most certainly use him as a punching bag. Though I cannot make any promises on his lifespan…. ::tries to look innocent and fails miserably:: And as to why it must be Remy, b/c he's my favourite. It's a sign of my love to the character if I beat them mercilessly… Twisted, yes. True, yes.

Lynx Ryder: Haha, been ages, hasn't it? I was working a good job, I hated to quit for school, but it happens. I don't think a two and a half hour commute after school would have worked well for my gas bill, and as I drive a huge truck…. Yeah…. O.o Anyway, thanks for the review. Hope I didn't beat him too much for you :P

Irisheyesrsmiling: Thank you for the 'awesome chapter' comment, and sorry about the slow update :(

Throttlemcnab: Hehe… good good, my plan is working to hook people, now what I'll do with that I've yet to figure out, but I'm mischievous enough to think of some plan or another. Diabolic or otherwise.

Rougeishleia: To answer the question about disabling the powers: yes! As answered in this chapter :D I hadn't forgotten about it, honest. Anyway, I hope the fantasies were nice… I'm just still overly disappointed I didn't get an actor to idolize as Remy in the last movie. Thoroughly depressing.

Daydream1: I'm feeling really honoured right now, thank you. Rereading the reviews to answer them always makes my day, but yours really hit the spot. I always like compliments on if I have the characters where they're supposed to be at and an author always likes to know that her vocab is up to par. Now if you could just convince my professors of that everything would be dandy….

Piccolajules: You've left and come back, I'm sure…. Way to go me…  sarcastic, by the way… Sorry about the late update, I feel like I'm saying that a lot, but I really do feel bad. Especially since you sent that nice art piece of Remy and all… I'm still admiring it, btw. :D

Rogue181: Yeah, but villains have to have some sort of brightness to them. They can't all be Dr. Evil with putting the heroes in an easily escapable situation and wandering off with the full expectation that they'll die….. Seriously, villains need to just walk up to the heroes and shoot them. End of story… Wait, I suppose I'm rooting for the wrong side. I only say that b/c I think, currently, Remy's a villain in the story lines, but there's a reason I've ignored that for a while now…. I digress….

AliAle: Thank ya much. Always a pleasure to hear that from people :D


End file.
